garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Dummy Of Danger
Dummy of Danger is an episode from the fifth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Jon's new ventriloquist dummy appears to be alive- and attempting to take over the world. Plot Jon is rummaging through his basement and finds his old ventriloquist dummy which later falls apart because of the termites. Going back up Jon tells Garfield and Odie (who are playing cards) that he volunteered to do a ventriloquist act at a Children's Hospital tomorrow. Since the termites destroyed his old dummy he goes to the toy store to get a new one. At the Toy Store the owner shows him the most homeliness, silliest dummy in the shop which turns out to be a replica of Jon, much to his dismay. He asks if he has more dummies and the owner goes through the back room rummaging through them. At that moment a brand new dummy appears out of nowhere much to the store keeper's shock and sells it to Jon. As Jon leaves the owner wonders where did that new dummy come from as he never seen it before. Back home, Jon is practicing his act with the new dummy while Garfield and Odie are eating lunch. At that point the two go into a routine where the dummy sings and Jon drinks a glass of water which resulted in him choking and Garfield saving him. That night, Jon puts the dummy on the couch commenting on how it is so lifelike and goes to bed while Garfield is not impressed. That night, the dummy comes to life and starts making a mess in the kitchen. Hearing the noise Garfield checks into the kitchen and sees the mess. He is shocked to see the mess, which looks like his doing despite it not being the case. When Jon sees the mess, he initially blames Garfield making the cat even more confused. He goes back to bed. The dummy comes back to life and this time Garfield sees it. He sees the dummy taking apart the TV and bringing the tube to the kitchen. Spying on it, the dummy reveals itself to be Kolak an alien scout planning to conquer Earth. With a conversation between him and the Supreme High Command, they reveal that they plan to make humans into their puppets with them obeying their commands and waiting on them. Should they intervene, they simply lock them up in suitcases. When Garfield races to Jon to warn him, Kolak spots him and goes back to his usual place. Garfield tries to tell Jon about the dummy to no avail. Jon goes back to bed. Kolak then taunts Garfield that no one will suspect him or his kind until their invasion is complete. As Kolak goes back to communicate with the command a desperate Garfield runs into the basement to grab something. The command tells Kolak that the first invasion craft is at Earth when Kolak sees Garfield with a wooden board with small black insects. When he asks the cat, Garfield tells him they are termites causing him to panic as his skin resembles wood, something that termites eat. This causes Kolak to run out of the house from Garfield and the termites where he teleports off Earth and onto the invasion craft telling them to cancel the invasion of Earth. As Garfield and Odie watch the craft shoot off into space, Garfield tells Odie that he saved the world but again no one ever knows. The next morning Jon finds termites all over the house and tries to get an exterminator to get rid of them. He also finds his ventriloquist dummy gone and wonders what is he going to use for a dummy. He then sees Garfield and forms an idea much to Garfield's dismay. At the Children's Hospital Jon is performing his act with Garfield as his dummy with Garfield commenting it is show business. Major Characters *Garfield *Jon *Kolak Minor Characters *Odie *Toy Shop Owner (voiced by Paul Winchell) *Supreme High Command (voiced by Paul Winchell) *Hospital Children *Man (voiced by Gregg Berger) Trivia *Garfield comments about the dummy, "his lips move more in one joke than mine have in five seasons." *After Kolak leaves Earth, Garfield tells Odie he saved the world again without anyone ever knowing he did so. His first such was in "Close Encounters of the Garfield Kind". Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 5 Category:Garfield and Friends